


Easy Lies the Head That Wears the Crown

by bisexualoftheblade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: A retelling of the myths of Persephone and Helen of Troy
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Easy Lies the Head That Wears the Crown

They do flirt ever so beautifully. Elaborate praise dancing across their lilting tongues as they grovel at my feet. They insist I am the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth, the one true princess of Troy. But oh, honey, you should see me in a crown. I can tear a kingdom to pieces from the inside by merely smiling at the right stable boy. I have started the greatest war ever to rage merely by following that dumb old man across the ocean. He thought he captured me. Me? Helen of Troy? As if you could ever make me go anywhere I didn’t want. Baby, give me a crown and let the world bow at my feet.

My true husband gave me the most wondrous circlet the other day as he laid himself at my feet. Can you believe I led the god of all war to grovel as if he were a mere peasant? Gods, it has the most beautiful diamonds. They look just like rubies, you know? He slaughtered all those who ever dared touch me and soaked those perfect diamonds in their blood. Oh, they do drip ever so beautifully, the delicate gold threads holding it together, capturing small pools that glisten in the fire surrounding us.

I got ever so bored, you see. I mean, the flattery was fun, pleasant even. But, oh, those men are ever so boring. It’s always about how beautiful and delicate I am. Excuse me? Have you even looked at me? My nails are sharpened to daggers and coated in blood red paint. I rule this entire kingdom. Oh, they say my father does but he’s just a puppet. You really think that old man could ever run a kingdom? As if. Oh no, baby, I ran this place for the past hundred years, orchestrating every event of the past century. You know, some of you still think I’m some mere mortal. You should see me in my crown. Don’t you know who I am?

I’m the goddess of death, and honey I will destroy everything you ever held dear with a smile painted across my lips. So, darling? You should see me with a crown.


End file.
